Mapunzel
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: Cinderella KagePro Ver? ada. Snow White KagePro Ver? ada. Rapunzel Snow White Ver? GAK ADA! makanya,author ini pun berbaik hati membuat Rapunzel KagePro Ver. #apaan #note: author gak terlalu inget ceritanya Rapunzel. makanya, Rapunzel- nya itu yang versi author #plak


**Mashiro: JAJAJAJAJA! SETELAH 1 BULAN GAK UPDATE FIC... I'M BACK!**

**(OC) Nami: BERISIK! *nendang Mashiro***

**Mashiro: hmm... sebenarnya fic ini rencananya mau aku upload tanggal 2 Oktober... tapi, di tanggal 2 Oktober, fic ini masih belum selesai~**

**(OC) Kuro: dasar author pemalas.**

**Mashiro: BIARIN! : v yang suka fic- ku cuma sedikit kok~ jadi gpp kalau apdet- nya lama~ oh iya, fic ini sebenarnya kubuat untuk Rozukacchi! HBD! sorry, fic- nya telat!**

**(OC) Shiro: kenapa gak buat fic Yaoi aja? Rozuka kan Fujoshi.**

**Mashiro: aku gak sanggup... menulis adegan rape- nya...**

**Shiro: err... silahkan membaca fic ini~**

* * *

ada sebuah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja yang populer nan idiot yang bernama Shuuya. #plak

Shuuya memiliki istri yang bernama Tsubomi.

karena kerajaannya dipimpin oleh Raja idiot dan Ratu Tsundere, kerajaan itu kurang makmur. #plak

dan, kalau dipikir lagi, kemakmuran kerajaan dengan cerita ini gak ada hubungannya deh. #plak

oke, cukup untuk intro(?)- nya. let's go to the main story!~

* * *

suatu hari, Tsubomi hamil. lalu, Tsubomi ingin memakan tumbuhan(?) yang hanya tumbuh disekitar rumah penyihir jahat yang tua renta tapi awet muda (WHAT. KOK BISA?!) bernama Shion. #plak

Tsubomi ngotot ingin makan tumbuhan- tanpa- nama itu. akhirnya, karena sayang istri, Shuuya pun pergi untuk meminta (baca: mencuri) tumbuhan- tanpa- nama itu. #plak

* * *

di malam hari...

di sekitar rumah Shion...

"AI WAN YUUUUUU! AI NID YUUUUUU! AI LOP YUUUUU!" ucap Shuuya sambil mencuri tumbuhan- tanpa- nama itu. dia adalah pencuri paling AWESOME karena dia mencuri sambil bernyanyi(?).

"HEH! KALAU MAU KONSER, JANGAN KONSER DISINI!" ucap Shion. akhirnya, si penyihir jahat yang tua renta tapi awet muda(?) membuat penampakan (EMANGNYA DIA SETAN?!).

"EMAK! ANE KANGEN SAMA EMAK!" ucap Shuuya sambil berpelukan ala Teletubbies dengan Shion.

"emak juga nak..." ucap Shion sambil balas memeluk Shuuya ala Teletubbies.

"tunggu dulu... SEJAK KAPAN LOE JADI ANAK GUE HAH?!" ucap Shion yang baru menyadari kalau dia gak punya anak.

"mau aja dibohongi~" ucap Shuuya.

"EH, ,LO NYURI TUMBUHAN- TANPA- NAMA PUNYA GW YA?!" ucap Shion yang baru sadar kalau Shuuya mencuri tumbuhan- tanpa- nama miliknya.

"HEBAT! ANDA PINTAR! ANDA BISA MENJADI DETEKTIF YANG HEBAT!" ucap Shuuya.

"OHOHOHO~ IYA DONG!~" ucap Shion. ternyata penyakit narsisnya si author sudah menular ke Shion...

saat Shion lagi narsis, Shuuya langsung kabur.

"TUNGGU DULU!" ucap Shion sambil menahan Shuuya.

"kamu boleh mencuri tumbuhan- tanpa- nama itu. asalkan kamu memberikan anakmu ke aku ketika anakmu lahir." ucap Shion.

"KOK LO BISA TAU SIH?! GW KAN BELOM NGASIH TAU KE LO!" ucap Shuuya.

"soalnya gw dikasih Spoiler dari author~" ucap Shion.

setelah perdebatan yang panjang diantara Shuuya dan Shion, akhirnya, Shuuya setuju untuk memberikan anaknya ketika anaknya lahir. kenapa Shuuya setuju? KARENA DIA RAJA YANG IDIOT! #author_dibantai_Shuuya

* * *

beberapa bulan kemudian...

akhirnya, anaknya Shuuya dan Tsubomi pun lahir. anaknya adalah anak perempuan yang _kawaii._

akhirnya, Shuuya dan Tsubomi ingin menamainya.

"oke, kita namai dia Mary." ucap Tsubomi.

"UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOO!" ucap Shion yang tiba-tiba datang.

"ngapain lo kesini?" ucap Tsubomi.

"ANAK ITU PUNYA GW! JADI GW YANG BERHAK MENAMAI DIA!" ucap Shion.

"PALING NGGAK GW YANG MENAMAI DIA DONG!" ucap Tsubomi.

"POKOKNYA NAMANYA RAPUNZEL!" ucap Shion.

"NGGAK! NAMANYA MARY!" ucap Tsubomi.

"RAPUNZEL!"

"MARY!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

"MARY!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

"MARY!"

tiba-tiba Shintaro, si penasihat kerajaan(?) datang~

"STOP! TERIAKAN KALIAN MENGGANGGU KERAJAAN, TAU!" ucap Shintaro sambil teriak-teriak menggunakan Toa dan Mic(?).

"LO YANG TERIAK-TERIAK PAKE TOA DAN MIC ITU LEBIH MENGGANGGU KERAJAAN, TAU!" ucap Tsubomi dan Shion bersamaan.

"eh, iya, sorry~ oh iya, aku punya ide untuk nama anaknya." ucap Shintaro.

"idenya apa?" ucap Shuuya.

"kita gabungkan saja namanya Rapunzel dengan Mary! jadi, namanya adalah Mapunzel!" ucap Shintaro.

.

.

.

"err... ide yang buruk ya...?" ucap Shintaro.

"GENIUS! IDE YANG BAGUS!" ucap Tsubomi, Shuuya dan Shion bersamaan.

akhirnya, nama anaknya adalah Mapunzel(?). tapi, nama panggilannya adalah Mary. #lah

Mary pun tinggal di menara(?)nya Shion yang tingginya 1 KM(?) dan menaranya tidak ada pintunya.

* * *

16 tahun kemudian...

Mary tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan BERAMBUT PANJANG.

pada suatu hari...

"emak... kenapa ane gak boleh keluar?" ucap Mary.

tiba-tiba turun hujan(?).

"karena hari sedang hujan, nak." ucap Shion.

hari berikutnya...

"kan lagi gak hujan. aku boleh pergi keluar, ya!~" ucap Mary memohon.

tiba-tiba turun hujan(?).

"hujan~" ucap Shion.

hari berikutnya...

"BANZAI! KAGAK HUJAN! ANE BOLEH KELUAR YA?!" ucap Mary.

... tidak turun hujan.

"AUTHOR! HUJANNYA!" ucap Shion sambil teriak-teriak ke author. akhirnya, author membuat hujan turun di fic- nya.

"yah... hujan..." ucap Mary.

keesokan harinya...

"nak, emak mau ke pasar(?) dulu ya~ kamu jaga rumah ya~" ucap Shion.

"baik." ucap Mary.

Sarimin pun pergi ke pasar~ #author_dibantai_Shion

oke, maksudnya, Shion pun pergi ke pasar~

Mary pun membaca manga Yaoi(?).

"MAPUNZEL! TURUNKAN RAMBUTMU!" ucap 'seseorang'.

karena Mary mengira itu adalah Shion, Mary pun menurunkan rambutnya. dasar anak sesat. masa gak kenal suaranya Shion sih? kan kalian udah 16 tahun bersama! #author_dibantai_Mary_dan_fans_nya

akhirnya, 'seseorang' itu pun sampai di atas menaranya. 'seseorang' itu adalah manusia-kodok jadi-jadian. #plak

"MALING!" ucap Mary sambil melempar ratusan(?) manga Yaoi- nya ke manusia-kodok jadi-jadian itu.

"tung-" belum sempat si manusia-kodok jadi-jadian itu berbicara, 10 manga Yaoi sudah melayang(?) kearahnya.

BUAKH!

... dan mengenai wajahnya yang cakep(?).

"-gu-" kali ini, 50 manga Yaoi yang melayang(?).

BUAKH!

... dan mengenai wajahnya yang cakep.

"-du-" 100 manga Yaoi melayang~

BUAKH!

"-lu!" 100 manga Yaoi melayang~

BUAKH!

K.O.! MARY MENANG MELAWAN MANUSIA-KODOK JADI-JADIAN ITU! #lah

5 menit kemudian(?)...

manusia-kodok jadi-jadian itu terbangun... dalam posisi terikat dengan tali... dan di depannya ada Mary yang sedang memegang pisau...

"TUNGGU! AKU BISA MENJELASKAN! ...namaku Seto Kousuke. aku ingin mengelilingi negri ini... (?)" ucap manusia-kodok jadi-jadian itu yang ternyata bernama Kousuke.

"berarti... kamu mengetahui dunia luar dong...?" ucap Mary.

"iya. KAMU NGGAK PERNAH KELUAR RUMAH YA!" ucap Kousuke.

"KOK TAU?!" ucap Mary.

"SI AUTHOR UDAH NGASIH TAU GW SPOILER-NYA(?)!" ucap Kousuke.

"..." Mary terdiam.

tiba-tiba, Kousuke melepaskan dirinya dari tali yang mengikatnya(?) dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Mary.

"kalau begitu, aku akan menunjukanmu dunia luar~" ucap Kousuke dengan senyumannya yang membuat para fangirls berteriak : "OMAIGAAAASH!"

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: oke, chapter 2 aku apdetnya tanggal 2 Desember atau lebih~**

**(OC) Shiro: kok apdetnya lama sih?**

**Mashiro: soalnya 2 Desember itu tanggal ultahnya 'seseorang'!~**

**(OC) Kuro: kalau fic lo yang lainnya?**

**Mashiro: yang Kagerou Academy hiatus dulu~ yang Snow White itu... masih dalam proses pembuatan(?)~ oke, sampai jumpa!~**


End file.
